Fashion Fever (script)
Draft Script 1 "Vogue" (8/3/1995) ACT I (1) EXT. CRYSTAL PALACE - FAIRGROUNDS - DAY There is a grand party set in the Palace Fair Grounds. Colorful tents and stands have been set up with many carriages and horses standing to the side, filling Palace Drive. In the center is one giant canopy tent that runs to the Palace Gardens. Many people, Lords and Ladies, enter the canopy tent ready for a grand time. Gwen and Archie's voices are heard over the opening shot. Dialogue carries over Ext. shot and into Int. shot of Gwen's room. GWEN Have the bakers arrived with the cakes? ARCHIE All set. GWEN Did you arrange for the band to stay for the dance afterwards? ARCHIE Check. GWEN Dressing rooms arranged? ARCHIE With plenty of hangers. Zoom into Palace. CUT (2) INT. GWEN AND SUNSTAR'S ROOM A dress goes flying by across the room. Gwen is moving around her room looking at clothes and then tossing them to the side. It looks like a hurricane has hit. Archie stands to one side holding a scroll and checking off a list with a quill pen. Archie doesn't realize that fact that he is slowly getting covered in flying clothes thrown by Gwen. Sunstar, in her room, rummages through scarves and blankets. She pops her head up over the side of the dutch stable door between thei rrooms. GWEN What about the fireworks? ARCHIE The Grand 'Ol Rocketry Company is set to blow. GWEN Everything has got to be perfect. Now what did I do with that dress? SUNSTAR (vo) The one you're holding? GWEN I can't decide, better bring them all. (rummaging and tossing) And these shoes, and this blouse, and this - And I need this, oh, and this -'' Gwen is burying poor Archie completely under a pile of clothes. King Jared peeps his head through Gwen's door. '''KING' (ducking a flying blouse) Hello, Gwen, may I come in? GWEN Hi, Daddy. KING You've got quite a turnout. Half of Avalon's here. GWEN So much to do. (to Archie) Oh, and don't forget the flowers. ARCHIE (now completely buried under the pile) Yes, Princess. King looks startled at the talking pile of clothes. KING What -who is that?! ARCHIE (vo) Sire, it's me. KING Ah, Archimedes, doing a fine job as usual. ARCHIE Thank you, Sire. GWEN Did you want something, Daddy? KING Remember the surprise gift we talked about for your mother? GWEN Yes. KING Grand Designer Antonio said he would make her a dress. GWEN Antonio? He makes the most dreamy things. KING Yes, well he needs one of your mother's dresses for a pattern -'' '''GWEN' Oh, but I'm late... KING Gwen -'' '''GWEN' All right, I'll get it. CUT (3) CASTLE HALLWAY Gwen is running down the hall followed by a pile of clothes. She runs past Fallon just coming out of her room. FALLON Good luck with the fashion show, Gwen. GWEN Oh, Fallon, I need a BIG favor -'' '''FALLON' Sure. GWEN Get a dress from my mother's room to Grand Designer Antonio -'' '''FALLON' But, I'm riding with the Pack to Silver Lake -'' '''GWEN' Puh-leeze!! It's very important, Fallon. FALLON Oh, all right, Moondance is still getting ready anyway. GWEN Moondance? She's organizing the unicorn fashions. FALLON What?! Moondance, what are you doing?! MOONDANCE (vo) (over Fallon's face) Helping Sunstar with the show, it's fun -'' '''FALLON' But we're supposed to go riding - oh, never mind. The Princess is running off. GWEN Oh, the dress is top secret so don't let anyone know! FALLON Great. CUT (4) EXT. FASHION TENT - DAY People bustle about taking seats around the runway which runs down the length of the tent interior. A desk is set up near the entrance. RUFUS (vo) Get outta the way! TWIG (vo) Dweasels coming through! Grand Designer Antonio is sitting at the desk with a stack of papers, as a shadow crosses in front of him. ANTONIO Yes? A dark clad figure in a "Morticia Addams" style cape steps in front of Antonio's desk table. KALE (disguised) Is this where I sign up for the show? ANTONIO And you are -'' '''KALE' Madam LaPayne, these are my collections. Kale points to a giant streamer trunk supported on the back of two Dweasels. ANTONIO LaPayne, I don't see you on my list. KALE I don't belong on any lists. I'm in a category all my own. ANTONIO I see, take dressing room 6. RUFUS Watch it, look out! TWIG Make way for Dweasels! ANTONIO (over his shoulder) By the way, what's the theme of your collection? KALE Revenge! CUT (5) INT. QUEEN'S ROOM Door opens, letting light fall into the room. Fallon looks in and quickly runs over to the Queen's closet. The Queen's closet is huge with hundreds of dresses. Fallon begins searching for an appropriate template. FALLON Look at all these dresses, Which one should I take? This should do -'' A light goes on in the Queen's room. '''ANYA' (calling out) I'll be down in a minute, I forgot my shawl. FALLON Oh oh. Fallon quickly pulls the dresses back and hides behind them. Anya walks by the hidden Fallon and sees a few dresses on the floor. ANYA What's this? Queen sees Fallon's boots under the dresses. ANYA All right, young lady, come out of there at once! Fallon shyly emerges from the closet. ANYA Fallon, I hope you have a good explanation! FALLON Of course I do, Queen Anya. ANYA I'm waiting -'' '''FALLON' I, I, well - maybe I don't. CUT (6) JEWEL RIDERS' DRESSING ROOM Room is a large area big enough to accommodate the girls, Moondance, and Sunstar. Tamara is arranging clothes on the racks, Spike is helping her. Sugar, wearing dark shades is trying different unicorn clothing on Cleo. In the background, through the open door, we see the Dweasels lug by with the big trunk to another dressing room as Kale, covered in fake fashions slinks behind them. Then Gwen and Archie walk in. Spike stalks the walking clothes pile like a good panther. SPIKE (vo) Sugar, check it out. Sugar and Spike jump into the clothes pile. SUGAR/SPIKE Weeee! ARCHIE Dooowahhh! GWEN I just left Master Antonio, he's still waiting for the dress! TAMARA What dress? GWEN Moondance, where's Fallon? MOONDANCE (vo) (calls out) Fallon? FALLON (vo) (on Moondance) I'm stuck peeling potatoes, thanks to the Princess! She's on her own! MOONDANCE (vo) Fallon's in the kitchen, peeling potatoes. TAMARA (smiling) Fallon's helping in kitchen. GWEN What?! She's supposed to get one of mother's dresses for Antonio! SUNSTAR (vo) Gwen, the show is about to start! GWEN Tamara, you'll have to get one ! ANGLE ON - TAMARA Gwen, I'm up first with the unicorns. GWEN Somebody's got to go up there. The clothes pile. Sugar's head pops out one side, Spike's tail pops out the other. Archie's feet pop out of the top. ARCHIE Doot? CUT (7) INT. DRESSING ROOM 3 Dweasels have removed a magic spinning wheel from the trunk and set it up. The wheel looks almost alive. KALE All right, spin me some magic! RUFUS We are spinning, Witchy Thing! TWIG Ooh, ooh, spin on, Dweasely one. The Dweasels start spinning the magic wheel. Rufus is pushing on the pedals like a bicycle, while Twig spins out the magic fabric. The spinning wheel flares with magic as it begins to spin out magic thread. The thread piles up n the floor forming a small pulsing blob-thing. Kale's Dark Stone sparks. Kale flinches and lifts it to her ear like a telephone. KALE Who calls? MORGANA Morgana. KALE What do you want? MORGANA Is the dress ready? KALE Almost. MORGANA This plan of yours better work! KALE I'll get what we need to find the Wizard Jewels. MORGANA Report back wh en you have it! Morgana fades out. The Dweasels are spinning out a blob of magic cloth all over the floor. KALE She thinks I'm going to give her those Wizard Jewels... well, don't think so, heh heh heh - What the?! RUFUS We are spinning... TWIG We are weaving... KALE What is this mess? Give me that! Kale grabs up the blobby mess and flings it into the air. With a blast of the Dark Stone, the material forms into a wonderful magic dress, shimmering and glistening with magic. KALE Lovely, the centerpiece of my collection. A masterpiece!! RUFUS Exquisite, yet tasteful. TWIG Understated, yet classic. KALE Oh, shut up! Just make sure my niece gets a good look at it! CUT (8) INT. QUEEN'S ROOM The door opens again as four small figures sneak in. ARCHIE Doooo, this is most irregular. SUGAR (vo) This way. Sugar immediately flies into the wall. BONK! SUGAR (vo) Ah, I can't see anything! CLEO (vo) Take off those silly glasses. SUGAR (vo) Oh. SPIKE (vo) Over here. Sugar and Spike sneak into the closet as Cleo gathers up a bunch of scarves and things, tossing them about. CLEO (vo) Look, Queen Cleo. ARCHIE Dooot!!! Cleo, put those back! Archie flies over and pulls the stuff off Cleo. He turns to the closet and panics, dropping everything in his arms. ARCHIE Wahootie! Sugar has boosted up Spike to the top of the closet rack. Spike is precariously balanced between two hatboxes. The hatboxes are positioned to come crashing down with 20 other boxes and stuff. Archie darts over and grabs the box, just as Spike falls over, pulling down a dress as he drops. Archie is now balanced between the boxes. ARCHIE Whew! Spike lies in a crushed box. CLEO (vo) You're in trouble now! SPIKE (vo) You're in as much trouble as us! CLEO (vo) I am not! SUGAR (vo) More trouble! CLEO (vo) (crying) Wah haa!! ARCHIE Em, eh....hoot Archie can't keep the boxes all balanced. The box falls triggering an avalanche. Like a stack of dominos, the entire closet, hundreds of dresses, go flying off the racks burying the babies and Archie in a huge mountain of clothes and things. SUGAR (vo) (from under the pile) I think we only need one. CLEO (vo) (from under the pile) Waaaa haaa!!!!! ARCHIE Dooh! CUT (9) MAIN FASHION RUNWAY Main Fashion Show Tent showing the runway. The audience sits around it. King Jared and Goliath are in the front row with Queen Anya and Wintermane. The Elf Wood Coop Group mulls about prepping things, brushing Sunstar and Moondance and brushing down Antonio. ANTONIO Ladies, Gentlemen, and animals of every kind. Welcome to the Crystal Palace Charity Fashion Show - sponsored by the Elf Wood Craft Association. (10) GIRL'S DRESSING ROOM Under 2nd part of Antonio's speech - Two Dweasel noses poke into the room. The Dweasels sneak in with the magic dress. RUFUS There TWIG Where RUFUS Here TWIG Here They manage to put the dress on the rack just as the door opens. Gwen and Drake walk in arguing. RUFUS EeeK! Hide me! TWIG Quickly! The Dweasels dive into a trunk of clothes. DRAKE What's Fallon doing in the kitchen?! She's supposed to be riding with the Pack! GWEN Well, what do you want me to do about it?! DRAKE Make a royal proclamation or something! GWEN Drake, don't be so immature. Gwen sees the magic dress. Her Sun Stone sparkles. DRAKE It's just a dumb fashion show! The dress shimmers and glows. Her Sun Stone glows. GWEN Oh She holds it up. DRAKE You're modeling that? Gwen holds the dress to herself demurely. She is covered in a magic glow. GWEN Like it? DRAKE *gulp* Well, maybe I will stick around... you know for security and stuff -'' Gwen holds the dress in front of her and blows Drake a kiss - The magic kiss flies out and smacks Drake in the face. ANGLE ON - Drake falls over backwards out of the door - ANGLE ON - Gwen is completely entranced by the dress as it magically covers her. The shadow of Kale looms large behind her. '''KALE' (whispering in her ear) You simply look wonderful in that dress. GWEN I must model it! KALE Uh uh uh, first I need to get into the Jewel Keep. Take me there and the dress is yours. GWEN Jewel Keep, you will give me the dress. KALE Such an intelligent girl. CUT (11) MAIN FASHION RUNWAY Tamara is on the runway modeling with the unicorns. Sunstar and Moondance are parading on the runway in polartec unicorn blankets and bootees. They look like they belong in the LLBean catalog. ANTONIO In woven lama wool with feather lining - these blankets and bootees will go a long way to help a unicorn unwind at home. CUT (12) INT HALLWAY - CRYSTAL PALACE Gwen, wearing the dress walks along the hallway. Kale slinks behind her. They pass a tall thing walking in a dress. The head of the person looks just like Archie, in fact it is Archie, on top of spike, sugar and Cleo. ARCHIE (teetering to and fro) Don't worry Princess, we have everything under control! Ahhh! The figure goes toppling forward out of scene with a CRASH! Gwen walks on not taking notice. CUT (13) INT. DRESSING ROOM 3 Dweasels run into their room and slam door behind them. RUFUS Let's pack up magic wheel and meet Witchy thing by dragon wagon. TWIG Right - Rufus, do you smell something? RUFUS It wasn't me! TWIG No, magic, wild magic! The Dweasels slowly turn around. DWEASELS AHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! They see - The spinning wheel has never stopped spinning - it's still spinning and spinning - the entire room is full of magic thread. The pile is growing, pulsing with wild magic energy, about to explode! The thread blob creeps toward the Dweasels. RUFUS Twig, a wild magic blob! TWIG Don't eat us, oh great blob thing! BLOB ROAR! The blob lunges forward! DWEASELS AAAAHHH! CUT (14) ENTRANCE TO THE JEWEL KEEP Gwen walks up to the Guard. GWEN I have important business in the Jewel Keep, Take the rest of the day off. GUARD (snaps to attention) Uh, yes, Princess. Guard departs as Kale slinks out of the shadows. Gwen opens the lock with her Sun Stone as they enter. Kale looks up at the great magic radar scope sweeping the interior of the Keep. KALE I knew it, the Jewel Riders are mapping the wild magic! GWEN (clueless) I must model... KALE Oh absolutely, darling, go right ahead. CUT (15) RUNWAY Antonio is directing the elfs as they run about with clothes and stuff. Fallon comes storming up to Tamara and unicorns. FALLON I'd like a word with our Princess! ANGLE ON - Antonio is on stage. ANTONIO Now modeling the latest from the eh, LaPayne Collection is our own Princes Gwenevere! Fallon, Drake, and the unicorns look to the stage. Gwen takes the runway wearing the magic dress as disco music starts. Gwen strides down the runway. With every sway of her hips, a wild magic explosion rockets the room. Gwen draws up her hands dramatically and the Sun Stone flashes beams of magic, sparking a mirror ball effect. The dress magically changes color and shape as Gwen dances. Plants grow madly sending people flying, flowers bloom out of control. Bubbles and butterflies burst out of the air where the Sun Stone has been. The crowd loves it. ANTONIO That dress, I've never seen anything like it. A masterpiece! DRAKE Wow CROWD Yea!!!!! TAMARA Sunstar, where did Gwen get that dress? SUNSTAR (vo) I don't know. Suddenly two Dweasels run up behind Gwen onto the runway. RUFUS Ahhh! Magic blob! Magic blob! TWIG Magic blob, run for your lives! CROWD Huh!? TAMARA Dweasels! FALLON Where there's Dweasels, there's Kale! Suddenly the ground quivers and shakes. From behind the runway tent, steps out the magic blob, dancing up behind Gwen. As Gwen dances, the magic blob follows her steps, sending out dangerous flashes of wild magic. CRASH- LIGHTNING- THUNDER!! The blob forms arms and does the shimmy, then the swim, followed by the hustle. Blob assumes famous "John Travolta - Sat. Nite Fever" position as - People scream. Gwen is oblivious as the show crashes down around her. *** COMMERCIAL BREAK *** ACT II (16) INT. MAIN RUNWAY The crowd seems entranced as the magic blob dances with Gwen on the runway. Gwen's dress changes color again. The blob dances sending wild magic bursts everywhere. Although the crowd is having a good time, storm clouds burst in the air, lightning flashes, Antonio's cobbler elfs are blown off stage. Wild magic rips through the tent covering. FALLON Gwenevere, what are you doing?! GWEN The Hustle, I think. TAMARA Fallon, she's in some kind of trance. DRAKE What is that thing? FALLON I don't know but it's full of wild magic. We need jewel power! TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! Tamara powers up. FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! Fallon and Moon Stone power up. DRAKE By the magic of the Forest Stone! The blob is shimmying and shaking the runway apart as it dances. Gwen dances and models on as the blob leaps in the air. The blob is about to come down on top of Gwen, but Sunstar dives in, tossing her on the unicorn's back and carrying her away. The blob comes down, missing them by a few inches. Fallon has her Moon Stone up, she swings it around, forming a magic lasso. Fallon swings out the lasso but misses as the blob side steps a way in mid-hustle. Tamara raises her Heart Stone. TAMARA Magic music, happy feet, stop your dancing, slow the beat! The Heart Stone flashes and a slow waltz replaces the pounding disco fashion beat. The magic blob can't dance to this and is very confused. It slows and melts down enough for Fallon to lasso it. Fallon and Moondance hold the blob steady as Drake, Tamara, and Thunder shine their Enchanted Jewels on it. The magic of the Jewels flattens the blob out into a large piece of cloth. The Jewel Riders place the cloth on the roof, replacing the torn canopy tent. The crowd applauds the efforts of the Jewel Riders. Jewel Riders and animals take a bow. TAMARA Thank you. Refreshments are served! KING Good work, Jewel Riders. (sees Antonio in a daze) Ah, Antonio, how's the dress coming along? ANTONIO (talking about the magic dress) That dress, it's so exquisite... Even I, Grand Designer Antonio, have never seen such work. Antonio wanders off in a daze. KING Good, the Queen should love it. MOONDANCE (vo) (to Thunder) Let's find those Dweasels. Moondance and Thunder run off. Gwen twirls over to the girls. Her dress has changed again. GWEN Don't you just lo-o-ove this dress?? FALLON Gwen, didn't you see that wild magic? She twirls back to the runway. FALLON Gwen, wait! TAMARA Sunstar, is Gwen all right? SUNSTAR (vo) I don't know, she can't hear me. TAMARA Keep an eye on her, Sunstar. FALLON Drake, we've got to find Kale. DRAKE The Jewel Keep. CUT (17) DRESSING ROOMS Moondance and Thunder are sniffing about in the hall. Moondance peers inside a dressing room and looks about. She scans the room and then heads out. Two Dweasel noses slink over the edge of a trunk. The Dweasels are wearing odd clothes from the trunk, shawls, scarves and hats. RUFUS Better stay here until coast is clear. TWIG Right. CUT (18) INT. JEWEL KEEP Kale is busy at console scanning the radar map and copying locations of strong magic to her Dark Stone. KALE Fantastic, the Jewel Riders have found areas of strong magic! Morgana appears above Kale's shoulders. MORGANA I was right, they're using Merlin's maps. KALE (excited) Are these locations of the Wizard Jewels? MORGANA Maybe. Some of them are Wizard lairs, but all have great magic. Hurry! KALE (to herself) Sooner the better, to get rid of you! CUT (19) FASHION SHOW Elvis Elf takes the stage. He looks around. ELVIS ELF (taps mike) Em, eh, hello, we can't seem to locate Antonio, so I, the great Elvis Elf will continue. And now, modeling, er, ball room dresses is - Princess Gwenevere... again. Gwen takes the stage, her magic dress transforming into various evening and ballroom gowns as she parades up and down the runway. CUT (20) DRESSING ROOM Dweasels pop out of the trunk and peer around. RUFUS Ok, lets beat it. TWIG Vamoose like two Dweasels. Suddenly King Jared walks in. The Dweasels jump up and screech to a halt. DWEASELS Eeek! JARED Hrnmmm, where is that Antonio? He walks by two mannequins that resemble frozen Dweasels in stupid positions (wearing ridiculous clothes) and walks out of room. The Dweasel mannequins fall over - BONK! CUT (21) KALE'S DRESSING ROOM Antonio is slinking around the hallways, opening doors, searching, he finds an open door and ducks inside. He turns and gazes upon the magic spinning wheel. The wheel smiles at him. ANTONIO Ah, at last, the device that created such wondrous fabric, such magical magic, such divine fashion. Ai yi yippie -'' Archie pokes his head in the room. '''ARCHIE' Em, excuse me - you're to make a dress for the Queen? ANTONIO What of it?!? ARCHIE Well, here's a sample for her size. Antonio rips the dress from Archie's hands. Antonio is falling under the spell of the spinning wheel. ANTONIO I'll make a dress, all right! I'll make such a dress as the world has never SEEN!! ARCHIE Doo! Antonio gazes upon the wheel. The wheel flares with magic. CUT (22) FASHION SHOW ELVIS ELF And now modeling the latest in castle leisure wear is... what a surprise - Princess Gwenevere!! Gwenevere's magic dress transforms again into various leisure outfits as she walks the runway. ELVIS I'm all shook up. CUT (23) INT. JEWEL KEEP Kale has the map copied. The door opens and Fallon and Drake walk in. Kale whirls in her chair to greet them. KALE Jewel Riders! FALLON Kale! By the magic of the Moon Stone! Fallon powers up. DRAKE By the magic of the Forest Stone! Kale powers up. KALE Oh, pul-leeze! FALLON Back to steal the Crown Jewels? KALE Keep your Crown Jewels, I was just leaving. Kale whips out the Dark Stone. It flashes magic all over the Keep. Fallon and Drake duck for cover as magic ricochets everywhere. DRAKE Look out, Fallon! Drake and Fallon split, each somersaulting to a side of the Keep. Both come up with Jewels raised. FALLON Drake, we can't use the Enchanted Jewels in here, the magic will get out of control! KALE Good idea, let's get out of control! Kale whips the Dark Stone around igniting magical jewels in the Keep. Fallon and Drake use their jewels to catch all of the flying magic and throw it up to the top of the keep. ANGLE ON - EXT KEEP Magic explodes out of the top of the keep. ANGLE ON - INT. KEEP Fallon and Drake hold their Jewels up against Kale. FALLON Kale, stop! KALE A standoff, eh? Well, I think I need a little help. (24) KALE'S DRESSING ROOM Eyes bulging, sweat flying, Antonio is madly spinning away. Magic flares out of the wheel. The wheel looks determined as shapes and shadows begin to crowd the room. ANTONIO (like a mad man) I will be the greatest designer in all of Avalon! No one will be able to resist my fashions! The shadow of a giant dress grows on the walls of the room. (25) FASHION SHOW Gwen walks up to Tamara. Sunstar stands with the babies. TAMARA Gwen, why don't you take a break. GWEN (dazed) All right. TAMARA Don't you find something funny about that dress? GWEN Isn't it wonderful?! Gwen wanders off. CLEO (vo) Now. Come on. Cleo, Sugar and Spike take the stage and start to model in outrageous outfits. Sunstar looks around but Gwen is gone. (26) INT. JEWEL KEEP KALE Well, I've had a delightful visit, but I really must be leaving. DRAKE I don't think so. KALE Oh, but I do. FALLON We'll stop you! KALE You'll have to deal with my little helper first. The door to the Keep opens and Gwen walks in, entranced by the magic of the dress DRAKE Gwen! FALLON Look out, it's Kale! GWEN Isn't it wonderful? KALE Gwenevere, be a good girl and keep these two busy while I leave. Gwen raises her Sun Stone. DRAKE Gwen, wait! FALLON Don't do it! Gwen fires her Sun Stone. The blast ricochets around the Jewel Keep, going out of control. Drake and Fallon duck out of the way. Kale sneaks out of the keep The Sun Stone blast increases as it twirls out of control bouncing off of jewels and walls of the keep. FALLON I'll try to direct the magic back at her, and free her from that magic dress! DRAKE Right! Drake runs after Kale. Fallon uses her Moon Stone to direct the Sun Stone's magic through the Crown Jewels, amplifying it to a higher level of power. The magic explodes in the Jewel Keep. CUT (27) EXT JEWEL KEEP An explosion of magic flares out of the top of the keep sending flowers raining down on the fashion show. The crowd is thrilled. Sunstar searches around for Gwen. The babies are vogueing on stage but the crowd is sick of them. CROWD 1 We want Princess Gwenevere back! Princess Gwen! CROWD 2 Where's Antonio? Where's Gwen? TAMARA What are we going to do ? CUT (28) KALE'S DRESSING ROOM Antonio is still spinning away on the magic wheel. ANTONIO Soon the world will marvel at my fashions! The room is filling up a pulsing blob thing I giant dress. CUT (29) GIRL'S DRESSING ROOM Dweasels stick their noses out of the closet RUFUS (vo) Looks clear. TWIG (vo) Let's go. Dweasels emerge, jammed inside a dress. Rufus on Twig's shoulders. A long wig is on Rufus's head. The effect is Jessica Rabbit crossed with a Dweasel. The Dweaselvestite lurches across the room. Door is open by Spike and the babies who enter the room, they leap out of the way of the Dweaselthing. SPIKE (vo) Yeow, that was one ugly model. RUFUS (vo) Twig, where are you going? TWIG (vo) I don't know, I can't see a thing. RUFUS (vo) That way, that way! That way!! Twig crashes Rufus into a low beam/obstruction. RUFUS (vo) Doop! Rufus almost falls off of Twigs' shoulders as they spin about and stagger through the curtain and out onto the runway. Tamara is trying keep the crowd controlled. TAMARA Well, I guess the show's over -'' '''CROWD' Yea!! TAMARA Huh? The Dweasels thing teeters along the runaway as the disco music starts up. CUT (30) STAIRCASE IN CRYSTAL PALACE Kale is sneaking down the wide stairs. KALE Morgana, get me out of here! MORGANA (briefly appears then vanishes) You're too close to the Jewel Keep. DRAKE Give it up, Kale! Drake is behind her. Kale whirls around and releases her Dark Stone. It emits a light saber beam. Drake counters with a light saber of his own. DRAKE En garde! The two sword fight down the castle staircase. Kale swings at his legs as Drake leaps out of the way, over the banister and to the ground. Sword fight in the lobby. Drake has a shield also formed by his Forest Stone. But Kale is coming on strong as she swings away with her saber. Kale swipes at a chandelier cable and the huge thing falls from the ceiling down towards Drake. Drake looks up and is about to be crushed when Gwen comes swinging in on a rope made from her Sun Stone (sort of like "Spiderman"), grabs him up in her arms and swings him to safety on the side of room. DRAKE Nice timing. GWEN Thanks. DRAKE You all right? GWEN Fine. Kale's dress packed quite a magic punch. Kale meanwhile has run out of the palace. CUT (31) FASHION SHOW Dweaselvstite models on as crowd goes crazy. ANGLE ON - Thunder and Goliath smell something horrid. They sniff the air, giving the Dweasel-model a long look. THUNDER (vo) What is it, Goliath? GOLIATH (vo) There's something horrible about that model! RUFUS (vo) Yeee woooo TWIG (vo) Ooh oooh THUNDER (vo) Certainly looks different. Goliath is up on his feet! GOLIATH (v o) I think I smell.. a Dweasel! Goliath and Thunder jump on the runway in pursuit of Dweasels. RUFUS (vo) Em, Twig, I think we have a problem -'' '''TWIG' (vo) Don't tell me -'' '''RUFU'S (vo) We're about to be eaten by the Wolf Pack! TWIG (vo) I told you not to tell me! Ahhhhh! Dweaselvestite lurches up the runway, while Goliath and Thunder bound up from behind. Thunder bites into some fabric on their Dweasel-model gown and digs in his heels. Dweasels burst out of the dress and roll through the curtains knocking people out of the way. Dweasels flee. Wolves chases. CUT (32) OUTSIDE PALACE - PALACE GROUNDS Kale is looking about for the dragon wagon. KALE (calls out) Grimm, where are you?! ANGLE ON - GWEN emerging from castle Sunstar lands next to Gwen as the Princess leaps aboard. SUNSTAR Are you all right, Gwen? GWEN Fine, now. In the distance the dragon wagon drops out of the skies. KALE Ha ha ha, see you next time, Jewel Riders! Suddenly the giant dress comes walking out on the grounds led by Antonio and the spinning wheel. ANTONIO Stop! Madam LaPayne, I demand to keep this spinning wheel, only I can master its powers. The dress converges on Kale, making it hard for Grimm to land. KALE Oh, just keep it! ANGLE ON - Dwease ls are pursued through the vendor stands. Goliath almost gets Twig but Rufus pulls him and they leap over a barbecue of cooking hotdogs. TWIG (vo) (stuffing them into his mouth) Ooh ooh hotdogs! Rufus's tail catches fire. RUFUS (vo) De licious - * sniff sniff * Ahhh, my tail! Twig and Rufus run, trailing smoke from his tail. The Dweasels come barging through the crowd, grabbing the spinning wheel with them. RUFUS Excuse me -'' '''TWIG' Look out -'' The Dweasels run into Kale and they roll into a nearby tent. Pan up to see that they are in "the Grand '01 Rocketry Co." (33) INSIDE TENT Dweasels hug Kale. Sitting next to them is the spinning wheel. '''RUFUS' (vo) Witchy thing, we're here! TWIG (vo) Here we are! KALE What's that smell? RUFU'S (vo) ''Um, wild magic? They notice that Rufus tail is still smoking. '''KALE Where are we?!! They look around and see that they are on a mountain of explosives. KALE You Dweasels!!!! BOOM!! A super explosion and all three of them plus spinning wheel fly high into the sky past the dragon wagon and on their way into orbit. Grimm flies after them. GRIMM Mum mum!! ANGLE ON - JEWEL RIDERS GWEN Oh, look, fireworks. ANTONIO Madam LaPayne, come back, oh me... CUT (34) GRAND PARTY Everyone in the crowd is wearing their best party clothes, even the elfs. The Jewel Riders stand near the King and Queen. King is waiting impatiently. GWEN Fallon, I'm sorry I got you in trouble. Still friends? FALLON Of course. Besides it wasn't all your fault. GWEN Well, if I'd have done what I was supposed to in the first place, this never would have happened. Antonio walks up with 2 grand boxes. ANTONIO Madam, a gift from your loving King and one for the lovely Princess model. Anya and Gwen open the boxes and see - magic dresses. GWEN Thanks, but no thanks. Anya doesn't know what to make of it, the dress is gigantic. Gwen and Fallon look at each other, and send a small burst from their Sun and Moon Stones. The dress morphs into a perfect fashion statement. ANYA (to the King) Why, it's lovely, Dea''r. '''GIRLS' ***laughter**Category:Second season Category:Scripts